The present invention relates to a new and improved method of using a neck brace.
A known neck brace for stabilizing a neck of a person is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,334. The neck brace disclosed in this patent includes a framework and straps for securing the framework to the body. A chin support member is positioned relative to the framework to present movement of the neck. The chin support member is supported on a strut. The strut is releasably and pivotally mounted to the framework. A brace member extending from the strut provides pivotable movement of the strut.
The present invention provides a novel method for using a neck brace to move a neck of a person or stabilize the neck. The method includes connecting a vest of the neck brace to a torso of the person. A support member of the neck brace is person. A support member of the neck brace is connected to the vest. A chin support of the neck brace is connected to a chin of the person. Force is applied between the support member and the chin support to move the chin support relative to the support member. A cam member guides movement of the chin support relative to the support member.
The chin support may be moved relative to the support member after the support member is connected to the torso of the person and the chin support is connected to the chin. Accordingly, upon applying force between the support member and the chin support, the chin is moved relative to the torso to move the neck of the person. The neck brace allows stretching and distraction of the neck. The neck brace can be used to stretch the neck of burn patients as well as for possible distraction of the neck for people with disc problems.